Claire
by I-Ship-Yaoi-Like-FedX
Summary: Claire is the Daughter of Greed the Homunculus and is also part Chimera, after the events that took place in the Devils Nest, Claire vows vengeance upon those that did this to her, The Elric Brothers and King Bradley! But when she meets a certain Homunculus reborn, will she change her mind, or continue on her path of revenge and heartbreak? Al X OC, Ed X Winry, Greed X Dorchet.
1. Murder

**Hello! this is a very important story, mainly because I've had such a hard time trying to come up with a name and how the story starts, I know exactly how it is in the middle, and end, but it was so hard to come up with the prologue. ever had that problem? so frustrating! Kimmy! DO IT!**

**Kimblee: Greedy-Homunculus-Loves-Meh does not own any characters only Claire.**

**Claire: YO BOMBER! SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR PYROMANIAC A**!**

**Kimblee: Oh come on give me a break! Freakin biotch.**

**Greed: HEY! DON'T YOU TREAT MY DAUGTHER LIKE THAT, OR I WILL SLAP YOU SO HARD YOUR ANCESTERS WILL FEEL IT! AND I KNEW YOUR GRANDMA WHEN SHE WAS YOUR AGE! She was nice... *pervy look***

**Oh god... Just read my story. please Review. I AM FOREVER ALONE EVEN ON THE INTERNET! no flames, and YES Claire is the baby of Greed/Dorchet. I cant help it I just love that couple! Rated M for blood and violence and the like. MOMMA DON'T YELL AT ME!**

* * *

One rather gloomy day, in the town of Dublith in the country of Amestris, there was a small bar, dubbed the name 'The Devil's Nest' was having a nightmarish day.

Gunshots and unearthly howls, tore trough the normally peaceful air. Blood and rubble littered the floors and huge chunks of the walls missing. Doors, long forgotten laid on the floor after being kicked off there hinges. Bottles of booze shattered as glass and various drinks scattered the floor, but none of this was what was worst. Soldiers clad in blue and gold, some carrying rifles, others, dragging the deformed corpses of the employees of the quaint, smoky, little bar.

As the last of the shrieks was extinguished, down in the deepest part of the underground catacombs, a girl with midnight hair, lavender eyes, and many freckles, sat sobbing in earnest.

This young girls name was Claire. And the howls and screams of the dying employees were the distressed voices of her beloved family.

She was sitting in a pool of crimson red blood several dead, mangled, bloody corpses lay sprawled before her in the lonely forgotten hallway. Mixed in with the dead the soldiers couldn't see her, but see could see them as broad as daylight. She couldn't believe that such monstrous people ever existed, they were joking about the dead bodies, prodding them with their weapons and laughing. Claire glanced around she spotted a glint of metal, it was a machete as long as her forearm. She slowly reached for the miniature sword, then slowly rose to her feet, the soldiers now had their backs turned towards her.

With a blood-curdling scream, she launched forward, machete in hand, and killed them all, without mercy, and without regret. She slowly turned her head, glaring at the last solider in the hallway that was with her. He stood there frozen in fear, at the look of hatred he was being given.

"Hello." Claire smiled a evil grin, equivalent, to that of a dozen crazed psychopaths. "Don't worry, You won't be forgotten, neither will they," She continued, stepping closer with each word that escaped her mouth. Without warning she lunged at him and sunk her insanely large shark-like teeth with very long canines, into the raw skin of the soldiers neck. The body of the intruders lay at her feet, She stalked down the forrgotten hall, looking around for her parents, thinking all the while; _ You won't be forgotten, and you sure as he'll won't forget me, YOU MURDERURS! _

And from that day forward the caring young 17-year-old known as Claire D. Aravice was no more, and she was replaced with the new, vengeance hungry young woman.

Claire the Daughter of Avavice, will exact her revenge, upon those who left her to be forgotten, especially those dammed brothers!

* * *

Sorry this chapter I was very focused see ya


	2. Finding a Hellish Family

NEW CHAPTER! This chapter takes place several months later! PLEASE REVIEW AND THAT STUFF I SO ALONE! Please no flames or whatever, I own no characters I only own my OC Claire. ENJOY!

* * *

Feet slam down onto the muddy dirt road, chased by the feet of military forces. The feet running away, in dirty old navy boots, caked in mud and blood, was a girl named Claire, she was running away from the military because she had killed several officers, and by several officers, that really means hundreds.

In a fraction of a second, Claire spun around, the hood of her cloak slid off, confirming the officers suspicions. Pitch black hair, lavender eyes, freckles, a long nose, and fierce shark-like teeth with huge canines, that was bent into a furious hate-filled look. Claire drew her katana, and sped torwards the officers. She killed them with very little effort and a look of satisfaction creeping onto her would-be kind face. After looting the corpses of whatever valuables she could find, set of on her way down the road.

Several hours after Claire had left that road alone, the bodies were found. Medical troops came, along with more soldiers, and the like.

Glancing down at the bodies from the middle of the crime scene was a tall, dark haired man, with sharp dark eyes, a clean uniform, that on his shoulder, had three stars, showing his rank as Colonel, on his hands he wore gloves with a strange red circles on them. His name was Col. Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. By his side was his faithful subordinate, Lieutenant Hawkeye, a tall blonde haired, Brown eyed, stern woman, who always had a gun with her. ALWAYS.

"What do you think did this Doc?" Roy asked a nearby doctor. The Doctor looked up at the Colonel with a serious expression.

"I believe you mean to say WHO rather than What sir, sure, some of them have claw marks, but if you look closer, you'll see stab-and-twist wounds, done by other a sword or a knife. This was a person, an animal might have been involved. Also after they were killed, they were stolen from. We are looking for possibly a wandering killer."

" Col. Do you think it might have been the animal-partnered Human killer we're looking for?" Hawkeye asked after they had finished their investigation and were leaving the site.

"No. I'm positive it's them, Lt." Roy replied after a moment of thinking. "One of the bodies was a State Alchemist, each State Alchemist they've killed was either, short, blond, tall muscular, it's gotta be some kind of pattern. But why?" Roy placed a hand under his chin thinking. Hawkeye pulled out a folder she'd been sitting on.

"Sir. All of the pictures of the ones that were killed in this fashion, ever since the first murder, are in here, there's also, old, black hair, ones with eyepatches are the ones with most murders. You don't think the killers trying to kill, the President Bradley do you Sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"There's a possibility to that theory. It's gotta be connected to the killers past. Lt. I want you to go to the archives, see if there's a few people with the drive of revenge that leads to kill people. But be secretive and use the eyewitness accounts to narrow it down further. Not only do we have Scar, the Homunculi,and Terrorists, but now a brand new killer." Roy Mustang ordered, placing the tips of his fingers together in a serious manner.

"Right away sir." Hawkeye saluted and then left. She wanted to find the killer as much as her superior did.

Not that far away, Claire was also doing some secret work. She stalked down alleyways and shady neighbourhoods, searching in the dark, hoping to find the secret passage she was looking for. Then as she turned down a dark, forgotten alley, she finally, after hours of searching, found it.

She smiled deviously and kicked the weak iron gate down. She stared down the cavernous tunnel, her smile growing more insane and larger with each passing second. She ripped off her gloves as she dashed down the hall, eyes never losing focus on the stairs ahead.

She skidded to a halt at the end of the stairs, leading down into a strangely clean sewer system, except for some blood and guts and bones here and there. She calmly walked ahead, slapping the sides of the walls with her katana once in awhile, stopping to pet a curious yet, scared Chimera now and then, even tossing them some leftover intestines she found on the floor. She knew that, if she'd been a normal human she'd be the Chimeras next meal. But she had never been a normal human.

Not only were her parents relationship was not the norm, neither was her birth. Both of her parents were men, she had never gone to public school, mainly because her parents were afraid their Daughter would kill the first kid who made fun of her family, so she had been homeschooled. When Claire was born, she was born half alive, in a comatose state, so her parents seemed the help of a medical Alchemist in the east , who knew all about the Philosopher's Stone, in the end her father, or at least, the one who acted as such, sacrificed half of his own core, a Philosopher's Stone, to bring Claire to life. It worked, but at a cost, Claire was born a Monster and she knew it. After her family at the bar died she thought she was alone, but she swore she wasn't. Then she had remembered something her father told her long ago. He had said he had a family, but had abandoned them because he needed to get away, that they lived in Central City.

What her father never told her, was what kind of hellish family he'd left behind.

* * *

I do not own FMA, See us next time! Claire is my OC.


	3. Web of Life

NEW CHAPTER! :)

* * *

Claire continued to slowly walk down the dusty hall, only speeding up whenever she smelt people or heard voices. Finally she ended up in a large empty space, large, twisting pipes led to a large throne of some sort. She smiled once again, creeping forward as silently as she could, but to no avail.

Out of nowhere, a large, fat, and bald, beady eyed man jumped out of the shadows, landing on Claire's back.

"OW! DAMNIT! OI! GET OFFA ME YA TUB OF LARD!" Claire screeched struggling under the immense weight of the man. The bald man, was shortly followed by a young man, with knee length black hair, a tank-top, a skirt, and fingerless gloves, as well as sandals on his feet. But Claire only noticed the colour of the man's eyes, the were lavender, just like hers and her father's.

"Well, well, well. Isn't THIS a surprise? What's a HUMAN doing all the way down here?" The young man looked at Claire as if she were a disgusting worm. The young man spun around and called into the darkness, "How do you believe she got in here, Wrath?" Claire gasped at the marking on the long-haired man had on his thigh, it depicted a winged snake, eating its own tail, with a star in the middle. Claire's father had that same mark on his left hand, it was the mark the Philosopher's Stone left on a human being. But, she realized at once she'd found her long lost family, and these people, a teen, a bald man, a giant, an old man, and a child, one of them seemed to be missing a woman, where all her dear family. And she hated them all.

The old man, sporting a eyepatch and moustache, stepped out along with the others, Claire began to growl with all the loathing she could muster, the man standing before her, with a sword at his hip, and a eyepatch covering his Oroborous tattoo, the marking the teen had on his thigh and on Claire's own left hand, was the same scum that had murdered her family, barging into her house and slaughtering her parents. She loathed him the most.

His name was Führer President King Bradley, but now, Claire knew who he really was, Wrath the Furious.

"She's seen to much already we have to-" Bradley started but was cut off by Claire.

"WHAT UP BRADLEY?! I sure as hell didn't know you were a Homunculus! It's freaking fancy meeting YOU here!" Claire declared, before struggling under the immense weight on her back once again. All the Homunculi around her, stood stunned, as Claire launched into her tale of despair.

Not that far away, a pair of Brothers, Edward Elric, a short blond haired teen, and Alphonse Elric, who had only a suit of armor for a body, were sitting in there hotel room and talking.

They were discussing the news that, Lt. Hawkeye had given them, news of another killer, one with lavender eyes, freckles and a sword and possibly a animal as well.

"Brother," Alphonse began, sounding worried, " This new killer must be targeting you, he's only killing people that look like you, Major Armstrong, and King Bradley, he or she isn't killing anyone else in the different types of traits. Please, Brother, where ever you go, be careful..." Slowly Edward agreed to his younger brother's wish.

But Ed had no idea, what horrific event,the web of life was spinning for the Brothers next.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I do not own FMA, I only own Claire. THANKS FOR COMING EVERYONE!


	4. Mistake

New chapter! I am very happy people reviewed this! I do not FMA only Claire :) ENJOY!

* * *

Claire looked at the 6 angry, confused, and shocked faces around her, she smiled and shrugged, looking very smug.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! A homunculus can't have children! Father himself said so!" Envy shrieked, completely offended and of course, jealous.

"You all should have remembered what my dad always said. Nothing is impossible! Dad was right, a few of y'all really ARE dumber than a box a nails!" Claire smirked, she had hit one of Envy's nerves.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU USLESS BAG OF FLESH AND BONES?! ARE YOU SAYING A NAIL IS SMARTER THAN ME?!" Envy screamed, picking up Claire's katana, which had been lying on the floor, a small ways away. "I'LL SHOW YOU DUMB!" He lifted the weapon high above his head, pure fury written all over his face. Like a executor, he brought the sword down upon Claire's neck, the only problem with that was, it didn't cut her neck, it was more like the clang of metal against metal.

"It won't work, I told you, I have half of my dad's Philosophers Stone, I can do whatever he could do. Almost. And I told you I was part dog, and part human, so when I get free of tubby here, and come after the lot of ya, hiding is useless." Claire yawned, rolling her eyes. "No matter where you are, or what you look like."

"Who is this?" A tall, blond, bearded, old man, in an old tunic, came out of the shadows, he looked very unhappy to see an intruder in his underground home.

"W-we don't know Father... She's claiming to be Greed's daughter." Lust said, uncertain.

"Damn straight I am. You should know, shouldn't you Gramps? A homunculus can have kids with any humanoid person, that was also made by Alchemy, another homunculus, a Chimera, you know." Claire continued, matter of factly. Father looked down at his Granddaughter, a look of shame and disgust. 'It's ALWAYS that same look, ALWAYS!' Claire's mind shrieked, as she growled with deep contempt.

"Gluttony, release her. She is Greed's daughter, my Granddaughter, and she is the niece to all of you. I sense the Stone inside of her." Father sighed, taking the katana from Envy,and giving it back to the rightful owner. Claire smiled stadisticly and took the wepon, she laughed.

"Where's my dad, old man?" She asked the blonde immortal.

"I killed him, the other half of his Stone," he pointed to himself, implying what Claire had feared most. And for the first time in a long time, her emotions got the best of her. Claire screamed and drew her sword, aiming for her Grandfather's neck, but just as she had got an inch from doing what her impulses told her, 6 freakishly strong, Homunculi had stopped her by slicing off her own head, it flew into the air and disintegrated, as a new head, exactly like the last grew back. But with one difference. Claire was crying now.

Father chuckled and waved away the weapon at his neck, like it was just a pesky fly.

"Your a coward! Just like your Father. Now get out of my sight and don't come back. Run away and live. Live like the coward both you and your Father are!" Father laughed evily and turned back to the shadows.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.


	5. In store

New chapter! I hope you like this chapter! I don't own FMA I only own Claire.

* * *

Hours later, Claire walked the streets of Central City, alone and feeling extremely angry, angry enough to kill. She stalked down alleyways and narrow walkways, believe it or not She never met any animals Maybe because animals didn't like much. Her philosopher's Stone was probably the reason. Maybe it was because the animals can sense the evil inside the philosophers stone and stayed away from her. Claire sighed and continued to walk down the road, very angry at her grandfather 'the homunculus Dwarf in the flask'.

A small ways away, just down the road in fact, was the Elric brothers, earlier that day, Claire had murdered a civilian that looked an awful lot like Edward.

"This proves it. The killers after you, your brother, the Fhürer, we don't know who else is his target, but we sure as hell will." Replied, Roy Mustang to Edwards question of who was the killers target. "And when we find out all the targets we'll make sure to stop him."

Edward looked down at the dead body and imagined his brother's human face. he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists he wanted to stop the killer as much as everyone else did.

Claire smiled her once again evil smile. She imagined that Elric Brothers dead at her feet and couldn't help but love the site. If she succeeded in killing all her would be victims, she could complete her goal and avenge her family, even if she died, permanently, while trying. She had no idea what was in store.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I WAS REALLY DISTRACTED! D:


	6. Got my Attention

HELLO! Once again I am bringing you another instalment of Claire's exciting journey, if you like this story, then you can PM me ideas for the chapters after this cuz I forgot how I planned the middle, OH NOES! But it's gotta be something good ok? ALLRIGHTY THEN! Enjoy! :3 This is the story of basically how Claire's parents, Greed and Dorchet, had Claire, NO THERE IS NO LEMONS MY MOM WOULD SLAUGHTER ME. And it's on her e-mail account so yeah. There is some innuendo though so *tee hee HA* again enjoy. i dont own FMA only Claire.

* * *

Bright blue eyes looked up at the sky, these eyes belonged to a small man named, Dorchet. He had blue eyes, with a circle in them, much like a dogs, a long nose, straght, spiked brownish-blonde hair, and wore a white gi, black t-shirt, blue pants, and navy boots, a katana, strapped to his hip, was always present. He picked up his half drank bottle of water, and took a long sip, a huge hand grabbed his shoulder, causeing him to spill water all over his clothes.

"ROA! Don't do that! Look at my clothes!" Dorchet heaved a sigh at his giant buddy.

"Sorry..." Roa replied, shrugging his huge shoulders. Roa was about 7 feet tall, he had long, gray hair he kept in a pony tail, he had narrow green eyes under bushy eyebrows, he wore a black t-shirt, under a long, green buttoned up trench coat with a collar, black pants, and black boots, slung over his shoulder was a giant hammer, flat at one side, spiked at the other. "Well,Mr. Greed said it's time to swap gard positons, and, uh..." Roa hesitated, scratching the back of his head, "He said he wanted to talk to you, dunno what about."

Dorchet took one last confused look at his friend and headed down the steps to the winding halls of the building. As he passed the main bar, he caught sight of his master, Greed, leaning against a wall, a bottle of booze in hand, chatting with two girls in skin-tight dresses. Greed was a tall, handsome man, with short spiky black hair, a tight shirt, which showed off alot, if not all his muscles, with equally tight pants, a vest with fur lined collar, and suunglasses that concealed his lavender, reptillian eyes, his leather pants ended at a pair of spiked shoes.

Dorchet walked over to the taller man and tapped his shoulder, Greed turned around and smiled his shark-toothed smile, that women loved.

"Hey! There you are! I was wondering when you were going to show up, look I gotta talk to you." Greed waved goodbye to the two women, and clapped a hand to Dorchet's shoulder,as he lead the dog chimera down the hall towards his room. He herded the dog chimera into his own room and motioned him to sit down on the floor, Dorchet obeyed, as Greed sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Dor, do ya know why I gotta talk to ya?" Greed asked the smaller man, sliding his glasses up onto the top of his head.

"Did I do something?" Dorchet wonders out loud, looking up at the Homunculus. Greed rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and huffed a sigh.

"I'm sick of them." Greed seethed after hearing some ladies giggle at something, "I'm sick of those stupid girls, which is something I thought I'd never say. I might take a break from them." Greed looked down at the ground and sighed again.

"W-wait what do you mean take a break from girls? Isn't that one of the lotsa things you want?" Dorchet asked, he worried that his master might be sick. Greed smiled and looked at Dorchet with a lustful gaze, making it kind of awkward for the dog chimera, then suddenly, Greed grabbed the sides of Dorchet's face and kissed him on the lips, taking the smaller man COMPLETELY off guard.

"Lets just say you got my attention, Dor." Greed replied after breaking away, and pulling Dorchet closer to him. Dorchet blushed a deep red as Greed kissed him again, soon Dorchet realized, that all this time he really did love Greed more than just a freind, he began to kiss back, as the two now-lovers-that-used-to-be-freinds, continued their love game.

* * *

The next morning, Dorchet woke up feeling strange, one, he was in Greed's bed, two, he was completely naked, three, Greed was snoring naked right next to him, it wasn't until then did he realize what what he and Greed had did last night, his entire face turned blood red, as Greed stirred and woke up.

"Hey there, baby, had fun last night?" Greed asked a sly grin plastered to his face, as he raised an eyebrow. Dorchet smiled sheepishly and nodded, still beet red. "Well, anyway we better get our clothes on, Roa and Martel might have a cow if they think we wondered off, and like, got lost or somethin'." Greed continued climbing out of bed and putting his boxers and pants back on.

The two had no idea what was going to happen to them in the next 9 months.


	7. Hot-tempered Killer

hello! what up my readers! i really hope you guys did'nt take the last chapter to offenseively, it's my opinion and i'm just a simple gal from texas trying to get reconized for my art and story talents. *lassaos a bunch of new readers* hope ya'll enjoy, i dont own FMA if i did Greed and the Devils Nest Gang would have made it to the final arch, AND BRADLY WOULD HAVE DIED SO HORRIFICLLY THAT IT WOULDA MADE SCAR VOMIT. *CRAZY ASS LAUGH* Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

Claire slid her hood on and stuffed her hands in her pockets, she crept silently out of the shadows, and walked as normally as she could torwards where the Elric brothers stood. Her right hand crept silently and slowly to her katana, as a wicked smile spread across her face at first, but then turned into a fake, kind, smile as she tapped a soliders shoulder.

"Oh, Miss, you shouldnt be here, there's a murderer around here, you could be next!" The solider said trying to block her veiw of the crime scene.

"But, Mr. Solider, i need to talk to the Elric brothers! They are dear freinds of mine, and i need to talk to them and see if they are ok. Pretty Please?" Claire replied making an innocent face and and frowning cutely. The Solider looked worried for a minute, but then sighed and let her trough, without any more trouble. Claire smiled a 'thank you' and walked over to the brothers.

Meanwhile, with Edward, he felt a sudden chill crawl down his spine, and was filled with a sudden guilt, as his blood ran cold. Then a finger lightly tapped his shoulder, as well as his brothers metal shoulder. As the brothers turned to face the unknown person, they saw a girl, her hair was hidden behind her hood, but she had a long nose, freckles and lavender eyes. For Edward and Alphonse they knew who she was immeataitly, she was the girl who was trying to kill them. Edward was disgusted and looked at her hatefully, it was a bit harder for Alphonse to feel hate towards her, he had a feeling of love deep in the pit of his soul.

"Hi! it's nice to see you two again. So what's up?" Claire asked suppressing her urge to kill them where they stood, Ed and Al shared a quick look then lauched into a fake, freindly conversation with the serial killer standing in front of them, which was kind of awkward.

"So what's your name again? i kind of forgot." Ed asked clapping his hands, ready to use alchemic force if needed. In a split second, Claire went from smiling to serious and cold.

"Funny, i thought ya would at least tried to remember the name of the girl whose parents you killed, ya tiny bastard." Claire said, her slight sothern accecnt thickining. Ed's face immediatly turned into that of shock, as Alphonse let out a small gasp. Ed leaned in closer to the taller girl.

" WHAT WAS THAT YOU JUST CALLED ME? A **WHAT** KIND OF BASTARD?" Edward seethed trough clenched teeth, as his little brothe held him back. Claire simply chuckled and drew her katana, at the sight of the all-too-familiar blade, Alphonse let out another gasp, remembering a small man, he once met, a Chimera.

Alphonse had know idea what kind of trouble this, hot-temperd killer in front of him, would cause for them.

* * *

i dont own FMA i only own Claire! SEE YA!


	8. Claire D Aravice

hello again! hope you are enjoying my story, i really hope you are, and if you want too, you could always leave a comment, if thats not too much too ask. DEAR GOD I'M TURNING INTO FLUTTERSHY. Anyway, i dont own FMA i only own Claire. Enjoy!

* * *

In an instant, Claire spun around and roundhouse kicked, the Brothers to the ground, immetiatly, all the soliders in the area turned and saw, the brothers on the ground, and an armed girl standing over them, they charged at Claire, guns raised, and fingers on the trigger.

Suddenly, Claire was engulfed in a huge burst of flames. A short ways away, stood The Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, his fingers pinched together, as sparks flew in the air around him.

"Well, that takes care of that." Roy said, lowering his hand, as what remained of the Brothers attacker lay in a pile of ashes. "Fullmetal! What do you think you were doing, that was the girl that was trying to kill you wasn't it? Then why the hell were you talking to her! She could have killed you!" As the Colonel and Edward continued to shout at one another, more sparks, red this time, instead of blue, lit up the air around the ashes, that was once, Claire, the Colonel's trusty subordinate, Lt. Hawkeye, noticed this first.

"Uh, Sir? You need to see this." Hawkeye tapped on Roy's shoulder and pointed to the rising pile of ash, all the soliders stood in awe as the pile grew taller, organs and bones and muscle grew in the form of a human, then skin and hair, and clothes, eyes a mouth a nose. It was Claire. As the Half-Homunculus finshed regenerateing, she glared in the direction of her attacker.

"Damn Colonel, you must have some balls for attacking me like that, getting in the way of me and my victims, you should know better by now, shoudent you?" Claire smiled, " I mean, the whole bit with your disabled subordanite was all over the news. So was the murder of that Hughes freind of yours." At that remark, the Colonel's eyes snapped open, and images of two good Freinds flashed in his brain.

Roy raised both his hands, a look of extreme fury written all over his face, but before he could blast her again, she was so close, her long nose was almost touching his own nose.

"Can't use your flames THIS close, can ya?" Claire grinned and swung her katana into Roy's side, one that alrady had a wound in it. As the Colonel fell, blood smeared on his uniform, Claire shouted as loud as she could:

"**AND JUST SO YOU IDIOTS KNOW, MY NAMES CLAIRE, CLAIRE D. ARAVICE****! LEARN IT YA SCRAWNY BASTARDS!**" Then Claire jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and dissapreard from sight.


End file.
